Seguleh
by Tehol.Beddict
Summary: In the aftermath of the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, a hardened Naruto decides to follow in the footsteps of a woman he could look up to rather than a womanizing pervert. Naruto/Multi
1. Chapter One

A/N: this story is one of my first fics ever.

It's one in the Naruto world where I find that ninjas are more like spiritual warriors than assassins. Of course, the over-reaching arc of the Naruto series is about morals in the first place, but then that detracts from being a mindless, soulless, emotionless killing machine that so many sub-par genre fics so far try to make Naruto out to be.

In this fic, we explore two simple facets of being a ninja. Unarmed combat, and armed combat. My aim for this fic is simple. It's a very straightforward open and close case of 'Naruto + competent teacher + hard work = win'

Seriously, does it get any simpler?

Chapter One

_Failure_.

Uzumaki Naruto punched the wooden post for the three hundredth and tenth time.

He had failed. Despite his overwhelmingly larger chakra capacity, despite his strength of mind, body, and soul, despite his _promise_, he'd failed to bring back Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The wayward ninja. _He_ was smart. _He _was strong, quick and agile on his feet while infinitely faster with his mind. He had all the attention, the love, and the prestige being the last surviving loyal Uchiha could give him from the village.

He had everything Naruto wanted. Yet he'd simply severed the bonds of friendship, camaraderie that the village and his genin teammates and comrades offered and instead left to join the ranks of a man who'd committed the vilest crimes known to Konoha.

_Weak_.

He could not progress. He knew that. He ate, drank, slept ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu twelve hours a day, seven days a week, 4 weeks a month, and every fucking month of the year since he'd been but eight and repeating the last year of the Academy for the second time.

Yet he found that while his comrades progressed by leaps and bounds, he was so achingly far behind that it would be a miracle he'd ever catch up to Sasuke's level.

His weakness was his inability to move forward, to think faster, react quicker, hit harder than his opponents.

It was because he was tired of his weaknesses that Uzumaki Naruto had made the decision to talk to Senju Tsunade instead of accepting a perverted lecher's offer.

He may be a sannin, but Naruto honestly could not envision himself growing stronger under a slacking mentor.

"I'm afraid I might have heard wrongly. You want me to do _what?" _

Calmly, methodically, he gave his answer. He wanted this. Badly.

"Teach me."

The Fifth Hokage sighed then hung her head back, massaging the bridge of her nose with one hand much like the Old Man Sarutobi had done.

"Naruto. It's not that I _don't want _to train you, but that I _am not the optimal _person to look for in regards to tutelage for someone like you."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt me," she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You possess a frighteningly massive amount of chakra but lack the control to use it properly. You are strong and robust, yet lack the finesse to dodge quicker, faster opponents. You possess little to nothing in terms of knowledge and rely on brute force strategy and on the fly tactics to take a win over your opponent. Your main advantage in a fight is that you have surprise on your side, and that your opponents often underestimate you. If it weren't for the Kyuubi's high rate of regeneration and the many times that damn thing's chakra has come to your aid, you would have been dead. _Dead_, Naruto, do you understand me? You are alive because of _luck_. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, you would have died in Wave. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, you would have died facing Gaara. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, you would most likely have lost to Hyuuga Neji. Without the Kyuubi's regeneration, you would not have survived even the Chuunin Exam's second phase!"

Here, the Sannin paused to take a breath. She loved him, like a son, like the brother she'd lost, and had she been ten years younger, she would probably have been head over heels in love with his undying devotion, loyalty, and the terrifying amount of strength he had the potential to wield – yet to wield. But he was asking for the impossible.

She had to let him know now instead of giving a misdirecting answer to get his hopes up.

"My fighting style is largely reliant on precision, surgical strikes, and operates off the basis that the user has an agile mind, Naruto. Do you understand?"

For a while, Uzumaki Naruto said nothing. And then he visibly steeled himself before addressing her.

"Hokage-sama," he said, face straight and all traces of humor gone. The Sannin belatedly realized that she might perhaps have gone too far in perforating her young charge's hopes – but then the next words he spoke changed her mind.

"I am the jailor of the Kyuubi. For me to use its chakra in my time of need is normal. For me to draw on its strength is common sense. I carry the village's burden everyday and suffer the knowledge of knowing that there are a bunch of S-class nuke-nins out there willing to slaughter entire villages to get to what lies within me. I outran an entire ANBU contingent at the age of ten. I defiled the under attires of a house full of three hundred and sixty degree, x-ray vision wielding ninjas with the ability to turn my heart to mush with but a stab of their fingers. And I did it in broad daylight. Can you now say that I do not possess the finesse to learn under you? Perhaps you could – even if the only reason it is so is because no one has taught me how. I'm not exactly the sharpest kunai in the shed but I'm not exactly brain dead either. I use on the fly tactics and brute force strategies because no one has taught me a damn thing. In the Academy, no matter what answers I wrote, I was marked wrong. No matter what I did, I was given a failing grade. No matter how hard I tried, no one showed me how. Yet I've progressed this far on my own. I need someone to help me go further. I decided it would be you."

Tsunade took but a moment's consideration before replying. He'd matured considerably after the failed mission to bring Uchiha Sasuke back in.

Perhaps it was for the better.

"Fine. Have it your way. Meet me at training ground six, seven in the morning sharp. If you're late, or tardy or even anything other than stretched and ready to fight for your life, I will stop training you effectively, and you will leave with Jiraiya immediately."

He looked rather fetching when he was determined, Tsunade decided. He'd turned down Jiraiya's offer of apprenticeship to learn under her. A small part of her danced in joy while a larger part of her wavered in uncertainty. Could he stand up to the challenge?

"One last thing; as my apprentice, you will learn all of my knowledge, and have my full support. I do not expect you to share them with your friends, much less strangers. _And_, to learn under me is to learn my art in its entirety. You _will not _pick and choose. To learn from me one aspect of my skills, is to learn from me every aspect."

This was it – the deal breaker. She took in a much needed breath and forged on.

"By the time I am done with you, you will possess the reputation of an up and coming medic-nin and up to date knowledge on tactics, strategy, and intricate details of certain ways to deal with certain situations in every facet of your life. You will know how to reattach limbs, turn off pain receptors, stop a person's heart or short-circuit a person's nervous system. If you so much as fall under my expectations at the end of each lesson, I will cease to teach you. Do you accept my terms?"

Uzumaki Naruto agreed with a wide shit eating grin on his face.

"Hell yeah, Baa-chan!"

End of chapter One.

C & C welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: I mentioned in my summary that this IS a Naruto/Multi fic. Don't like it? Too bad. Daimyos of this era possessed as many as up to ten wives while being fat oily and with only riches and prestige to maintain their lifestyle and their many concubines.

Now why the fuck can't a young stud with more capabilities to bang a woman into a sweaty puddle of mess do the same? Can you say, "Gang Bang No Jutsu?"

As for the apprenticeship under Tsunade, I'd like to say that YES, Tsunade will end up being one of the eventual few women in his life.

Credits: Lessons of Experience by BukkakeNoJutsu is accredited with the way this fic is with the origin of this fic. Kudos to him as well for figuring out a way to use Hidan's method of killing for healing instead.

But I feel that the most noteworthy of all his work in LOE was his character San. San's style of teaching was a method I myself find highly motivational. Some people just perform better under insane amounts of pressure.

Chapter Two

Relentless rain battered the training ground in thick waves accompanied by the ground rattling thunder. Great flashes of lightning lit the skies. Given the adverse weather conditions, he would have thought Tsunade would most likely look to reschedule the training.

He was wrong.

It appeared that come rain or shine, the Slug Sannin was determined to train. Sitting atop a tree branch and suppressing his chakra, Naruto observed her. From the perspective of an apprentice, Naruto had to appreciate the fact that at nearly fifty years of age, Senju Tsunade had an incredibly toned body.

As a discriminating male, he found her to be as hot, sensual, and beautiful as only a woman ripped from the fantasies of adolescents and transformed into real life could be.

With an absorption wrought from years of social isolation, he studied her incredible breasts, her small waist, the wide flare of her hips and her long shapely legs. The rain brought into display a luscious body covered in a full body leotard filled with enough slinky curves to bleed grown men dry with a generous distribution of mounds of flesh in all the right places. Her blonde hair didn't seem to lose its luster or shine in heavy downpour, and it fell thick and coiled down to her waist. Hey, he was fifteen, he could perv right?

With a sigh, he looked at his watch.

It was time.

Re-adjusting his pants - which had become acutely tight in the last few minutes of his observation - he leapt down from the branch and dashed over to his mentor.

Her blind backhand strike almost decapitated him.

Only a textbook elbow block to the Slug Sannin's wrist managed to stop her hand from shearing off his head.

Even so, pain blossomed in his blocking arm, and suddenly he couldn't really feel it anymore. Instead, a tingling sort of sensation ran throughout his arm, and was spreading towards his shoulder.

A heartbeat later, it was as if his right hand had vanished from under his shoulder.

He backed up a step, and the Sannin's lightning fast follow through sweep kick landed him on his back.

"HeavenLotus Palm Strike!"

Tsunade's hand was a smudged blur before it impacted his stomach.

He could feel the ground beneath his back shatter. The sickening crack of bone told him that strike had managed to at least break five of his ribs.

Frantic, he summoned the Kyuubi's chakra.

Then his mentor reached down to draw her index finger, almost as if lovingly across his throat and just on top of his adam's apple from one ear to another.

His world tilted, and his head fell back in a wash of blood pain. His hands scrabbled against the beautiful woman's hand, whose soft, warm hazel gaze was now alike chips of molten metal. He could feel the skin on his neck peeling back in rolls, revealing the soft muscle tissue of his neck to the suddenly searing rain.

Red. Lots of it. Wait a minute…why was everything…getting…dark….

The pleasant scent of washed linen and lemon soap lulled him back to the consciousness. With a groan, he shifted his head, trying to burrow into the comfortable pillow. It didn't dull the pain that threatened to split his head open. So instead, he snapped open his eyes and propped his head up.

What the fuck?

This was not the standard room he'd so often saw at the hospital. It was brightly decorated with patched of blue and yellow shot through with soft colors of green and brown. The room was sparsely furnished.

"Welcome to the living, Naruto."

He froze.

The voice was abit too close for comfort. He shifted quickly away from the lap of his mentor, and the sudden movement sent him into dizzying spells of nausea again. With a sigh, Tsunade pulled him back. Soft green chakra enveloped his world and he was suddenly feeling loads better.

"What did you do?"

His mentor merely smirked.

"I suppressed the pain receptors around your head and stabilized the blood flow to your brain. As for the fight itself, my moves weren't overly complicated. Any medic worth his or her salt could do it. It was a mix of simple chakra enhanced taijutsu and a unique way of using a medic-nin's technique called the chakra scalpel. You were lucky. _My _sensei taught me how to dodge, fight and block the hard way. He used an ancient prayer often utilized by Jashin practitioners to inflict mortal wounds on his opponents to heal me back instead. It was crude, but it worked. I will be doing the same for you."

That said, her arm reached out to snag him, and he found himself back in the training ground in a puff of smoke.

He'd only barely gathered himself before he heard his mentor pronounce, "Lesson One: Defense."

And then she charged.

Training with Tsunade was a novelty.

Her heel drops leveled entire terrains and massive hundred year old tree trunks were uprooted with barely any effort and used as lethal projectile weapons of doom.

Against the unyielding super-strength of the woman that was his mentor, Naruto could only learn to quickly gain complete tactile mastery of space, distance and time.

The reasoning was that against such massive area-of-attacks, since even a glancing blow could prove fatal, the defender would have to quickly gain a better perception and body control.

Tsunade had Naruto dodging trees in mid-air where a Katon jutsu variant turned it into a flaming missile.

She had him dodging giant swells of water as solid as steel while submerged.

She had him scurrying underground like a rat while avoiding her Urban Earth Sharks.

After the first hour of training, Naruto belatedly came to realize that the Slug Sannin possessed a frightening proficiency for all five chakra based elements.

Much like her sensei, Senju Tsunade was quickly able to blend a horrifying mix of Kami knows how many techniques to smash and thrash.

After the first week, Naruto quickly learned to use his shadow clones as decoys to full efficiency while maintaining liberal use of his replacement techniques.

Of course, most time if not all the time, Tsunade was still able to glean with terrifying precision exactly where, what and how Naruto was using his clones and subsequently smash him into a puddle of broken bones, torn muscles and dislocated joints.

Most instructors could not have afforded to be as cavalier with the lives of their charges.

Fuck 'most instructors'.

Senju Tsunade reveled in smashing Naruto into the ground over and over again until a certain message had sunk in. Most times, it took her unleashing an entire boat-load of chakra-powered nuclear leg drops and roundhouse punches before Naruto even got the gist of it down.

But then, she had a convenient trick that allowed her to bring her charge back inches from the dead.

That meant that the revival technique was liberally used until she felt that she had sufficiently imprinted a lesson into her charge's head.

She thus acted accordingly.

As for Naruto…it was not uncommon to find breathing suddenly difficult in the midst of their hellish version of 'Dodge'. .

Never mind the fact that dodging hundred foot long, thirty foot thick flaming trees was in itself a feat worthy of inducing heart-pumping, lung-coughing, limb-shaking actions.

It was even more common place to find that when he went to move his right hand, his left feet jerked out from under him.

Those were simple, subtle, opening maneuvers that led to the bucket-loads of pain that the beautiful, sadistic Sannin of a teacher would unleash on him the moment he couldn't move properly.

Senju Tsunade had a million and one tricks up her sleeves and Naruto was slowly learning to anticipate them to defend himself.

Of course, Naruto often found that no matter what, he was just never good enough. When he'd queried her about that one afternoon lying in her lap and eyeing her through the gap in her impressive cleavage, Tsunade had replied: "On the battlefield, you are either good and alive, or good-but-not-that-good and dead. If you're bad, I think it goes without saying. If you're male, you're captured, interrogated, done. If you're female…then it would be better you slit your own throat."

Naruto never questioned her about it again.

Subsequently, her trainings intensified.

In Senju Tsunade's book, if Naruto's chakra perception wasn't good enough to 'feel' the scalpels before they ripped his tendons from his muscles, than she'd keep doing it until he managed to gain an instinctive sense of what the chakra felt like.

If he could not dodge a glancing blow that knocked out the teeth in his lower jaw and broke his nose before putting him through three consecutive trunks, he would have to simply soak up the damage before she dealt out more.

It was only when he was unable to move, beaten, bloodied and dying before Tsunade would stop, revive him, and repeat it all over again.

Throughout the prolonged bouts of bloody violence in his training sessions that more often than not masked the outright child abuse, Tsunade would often calmly, methodically, reiterate his mistakes.

On one occasion, Naruto, angered by how she'd so suddenly started a vicious round of vitriol on his character, had attempted to ram a rasengan into an incoming flaming tree trunk.

Decades of experience and the keenest chakra sensory perception on par with Bloodline Limits allowed Tsunade to know what Naruto was attempting to do before the rasengan had even progressed into the third and final stage.

She body flickered behind him.

One second later, and with a jerk of her wrist, Tsunade dislocated his shoulder.

Two seconds later, Naruto's elbow was bent unnaturally forwards.

Three seconds later, two-fingered fingered jabs landed on either side of his spinal column and Naruto heard his own breast bones snap.

Four seconds later, Naruto was six feet under encased in five hundred pounds or rock solid earth where Tsunade showed that with proper application of chakra, she could make Gaara's Desert Coffin Crusher seem like child's play.

By the end of the first two weeks, Naruto had learned a great many things through his Sensei's crude teaching.

Where other instructors would have taken months, if not years to teach him, Senju Tsunade did it in weeks.

In a battlefield, anger will only get you and your loved ones killed.

In a battlefield, there was only place for calm, cool-headed tactical decisions.

Yet perhaps the one and most important of all things Naruto had managed to learn – was not to be reckless.

The second installation of this story is presented to you by copious amounts of sex, coffee, and Danishes. You gotta love them Danish confectionaries.

But back on topic, in the next few chapters, we go on to find out just HOW much of a use Senju Tsunade can make out of chakra. I've come up with some pretty interesting ideas I've never seen people use before, but hey, power to you if you have.

In other exciting news, I feel that no one(including Masashi Kishimoto) has ever given Tsunade enough credit for being a Sannin. In most if not all of her fights, it seems that she regularly uses only her strength chakra enhancement technique and a few other obscure medical techniques.

The one which she used on Kabuto opened my eyes as to just how much could be done with properly applied medical knowledge. After all, if she could out you back together, she could always take you back apart, right?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I thank the crowd for the positive reviews and comments. Some of you have brought up the lack of interaction between Naruto and the rest of the characters like Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of the rookie nine etc etc.

I want to mention that those will come later.

Soon, Naruto's training will take on an aspect of its own and I'm planning for him to be isolated. The conditions for successful training have always been peace and quiet, isolation, and a competent teacher plus hard work. Naruto's probably one of those who can do it without all of the above, but that's not the point here.

That's not to say he will become a complete hermit. He will interact with people, just not as much as say…Ino would.

I think that as of right now, I'm going to incorporate Sakura into the mix, because one, I don't see a reason why she would NOT ask for Tsunade to become an apprentice, and Naruto being her apprentice already is only more reason to train her. She has great potential as a character.

Yes, I'm probably looking at adding Sakura into the mix.

She gets too many negative reviews from the fanfiction community where people just don't realize that Naruto has his own serious faults: eg, not using his fucking brain.

She COULD do with less hitting and non-compulsive obsessive behaviors such as venting her frustrations on our favorite soon-to-be not so knuckleheaded ninja.

As for the pairings, I'm looking at adding a few more of Konoha's older generation into the mix. They are probably people who are going to be closest to Naruto. Especially those like Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata.

As for the rest of the more obscure ones, I'm looking at Anko, Shizune, Guren, Temari and people who Naruto can make an emotional connection with(let's face it, there's a ton of them…so let's not fucking make a Chuunin Exam Day sized Harem alright?)

As for Naruto's training, we will see him advance into more complicated chakra-related natures in the future. Naturally, I've a whole more boat load before Naruto reaches chuunin stage. Much of my initial work in this story will be to correct certain faults and righting several wrongs before we move on to handle issues like Akatsuki.

Naruto will also be taking the odd mission or two in between his training with key people such as Ibiki, Anko, Shizune, Inzuka Hana, and more of the same people featured by the filler arcs. Those are every bit as important if not as entertaining as seeing Naruto get his ass handed to him by our local femme fatale Senju Tsunade.

Right, one last thing. I want it to be known that Jiraiya's training will eventually still come by – just not for a fucking long time. This story is first headed towards the filler arcs right up to before he leaves with Jiraiya in the series (where my having him apprenticed with Tsunade changes things) and then the three years of mandatory training he will have with Tsunade, and then another three with Jiraiya.

Happy reading.

Chapter Three

A week into the training, Tsunade discovered much to her delight – and Naruto's total and utter confusion – that Naruto could supply an army of living, breathing _thinking _clones on demand.

It wasn't long before she figured that with liberal amounts of abuse, she could speed up Naruto's training and fast-forward her plans for the blond with such a potent force-multiplier available.

That was all well and good, but she was also the Hokage.

She had papers to stamp, missions to hand out, objectives to accomplish, laws to pass and sake to drink. Training Naruto alone would have required incredible time-management skills, something the Sannin wasn't particularly noted for.

Worse, Haruno Sakura happened.

Two months past the day Naruto had asked to be her apprentice, the last remaining member of Team Seven had approached her.

She was young, naïve, and had a penchant for a violent temper, but under the tsundere exterior laid an insecure young, impressionable girl who had been placed on a team of heavy hitters and thrust into a support role which chafed at her natural personality to tear, and rage and scream at the world's injustice.

She reminded Tsunade of when she was young.

That; and she had the best chakra precision control of her entire generation and possessed a partial latent eidetic memory that would come in handy.

That cut down into training time with Naruto.

Then again, that worked perfectly well with her plans.

"Naruto, come with me. There's a place I need to show you. And pack to travel. You'll be staying there for the foreseeable future."

It turned out that the place his mentor had brought him to stay, train, bleed, eat and shit in was a mansion made entirely out of solid oak. The place was layered in seals.

Countless little symbols denoting a special function or a purpose arranged in a nauseating flow of seals and suppressants spanned each length of exposed bark. It was obvious that he would never be able to replicate these seals despite his inclination in the arts of sealing his mentor had so tediously beaten into him. Maybe he could in about….oh say fifty years?

But then, diagnostics wasn't beyond him….

"Time….space…dilation fields and physical extensions, wait a minute. Is this what I think is it?"

Tsunade looked mildly impressed.

"Yes. This is the very mansion that housed each of the Sannin before they made their names on the continent. It's the Shodaime's finest creation next to the unending amounts of forestry that houses Konoha. Inside of this mansion, time passes at a much slower rate. The exact ratio works out to be twelve hours inside for one outside. Some laws however, cannot be cheated. In there, your body will be held in stasis. You will not progress physically. Only your state of mind can be enhanced in such a manner. This means that you have more time to learn, to ingrain instincts and make new frontiers on your knowledge in a controlled environment where the possibilities of death are nil. Did you bring what I asked you to?"

"Hai, sensei. There's enough food to last for six months, water-cleansing tablets, and my entire wardrobe. What's up with that? If I'm training in there, I won't need this anyway."

Lotus and cinnamon flavored scents enshrouded his sense. Distantly, he could hear Tsunade laugh.

"That's why I'm here, stud."

Naruto turned to look at the woman in question and had to swallow a very unmanly 'eep' of surprise.

It was the crazy examiner lady!

"Naruto, I believe you two have met. Her name's Mitarashi Anko. The reason she's here is simple. Your weapon proficiency is horrendous. And I'm ashamed to say that my skills in that area are a tad too advanced for you to learn until you've mastered the basics. I can't afford to waste time on training you in Academy stuff and upper-tier Chuunin skills while an entire village tries to make do without my presence. Anko here is the village's number one weapons and poison specialist short of the father of your comrade, Higarashi Tenten, although he and his daughter specialize in weapons only. You will meet _them_ after your training with Anko is up to a level of her satisfaction. Anko will hone your instincts inside. I will hone your physical prowess out here. You might have noticed that the training ground here is a forest, it is dense, complicated, and can hide many traps. This will be your home for the next six months, Naruto."

Anko merely laughed and patted him on the head.

"Welcome to hell on earth, kid."

The next six months passed in a blur.

In between, Tsunade discovered that Naruto was a one-man army capable of calling out an entire battalion of clones to aid him in battle and not just for training. It appeared each of his clones were as free-thinking, as capable and as unpredictable as the original, something highly unorthodox given the number of times he'd split himself.

It didn't take her long to think of what Naruto could be if he enhanced his fighting style with lethal weapons instead of mere kunai.

If every one of his clones had the weapons proficiency of the average weapons specialist than that meant his clones would be infinitely more dangerous than before.

Screw average. Her apprentice would be anything but that.

With that in mind, Tsunade asked Anko to step up her training.

Years passed in the mansion to hone new instincts, ingraining weapons knowledge, reflexes and various know-how's onto his soul.

Six weeks in real life working on weapons proficiency, honing his skill with a pair of serrated edge, spear-point daggers until he was a monster at close combat.

Eight more spent on improving his usage of shadow clones, replacement techniques, and forming one handed rasengans without wasting chakra in the heat of battle.

The blond was not no longer easily a target of assassination techniques such as localized explosives, head on speed assassination techniques such as the Chidori, or single-target high level illusions such as the famed Tsukoyumi of the Sharingan.

One month spent of perfecting the usage of chain-bladed weapons. Naruto quickly grew familiar with ninja wires and garroting chains.

The new weapons added an edge of lethality to the blond that was previously unheard of.

Most close-range combatants excelled at closing in to dish out damage. That meant that if you could range yourself against him or her, he or she instantly lost the advantage of using their main strengths: close combat.

Naruto took a different route from that.

His long range wind attacks _forced _enemies into close combat when necessary and away from him when he needed them so.

Needless to say, when Naruto managed to gut Anko's fifty foot snake summon without so much of a blink of an eye from fifty yards away, they declared him passable. In actuality, it was more like 'he passes, I'm not going fucking near him without three tons of body armour', but ninjas were notorious for being subtle, and tight-lipped.

Five weeks of adjusting and engineering a whole new style of taijutsu intermixed with a prospectively terrifying new method of close combat. Tsunade's method of grappling mixed with Anko's inhuman flexibility and speed enhanced with lethal weapons meant that Naruto could single-handedly take apart an entire Elite Samurai Battalion of Iron easily.

This was taking into account the fact that Naruto had not yet learned to utilize his mentor's insane strength.

Of course, he still had his faults. He still possessed about as much of the knowledge as a first year academy student, and knew as much politics as Konohomaru. He was still slow, unsubtle, and rather naïve. When goaded on hot topics such as Sasuke, he still more often than not failed to keep his temper leashed even if his hands were steady.

Still, despite Naruto's many pros and cons, it was in the last week of the six month period, that Tsunade and Anko learnt of his ability to not just _Henge_ so to speak, but to actually _Trans-motherfucking-form. _

It was this ability, that would eventually lead Naruto to be known as _Seguleh_.

So, what do you think? I get sick and tired of watching people 'train up' Naruto and just dump a whole boatload of shitty techniques on him extolling the virtues of his large chakra pools while failing to underscore the fact that he's complete pants on theory regarding _everything_. In my opinion, training him in the physical sense while explaining under intense amounts of pressure is what should be able to get through the head of someone like Naruto.

Of course, I promised to show how he would utilize his shadow clones, and what not, but that's a little bit from now, when he leaves on the Raijin retrieval mission. If anyone could be so kind as to arrange the timings of the filler arcs in chronological order than drop them in my inbox, I would be highly greatful.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Again, I'd like to thank all reviewers.

Now, I'm moving on to answering a few questions. I'm not going to bother naming you, because it isn't as if I have one million reviews worth of questions, but 31 at the time of my writing this fourth chapter. So here goes.

Yes, Naruto will be interacting more with the village veterans(both male and female).

No, Jiraiya hasn't really shown up yet past appearing at Naruto's bedside table just like in cannon and telling him that boatload of common sense about Uchiha-I'm-too-sissy Sasuke. The old perv will show up in chapter seven.

Flight is definitely an option. But I'm looking at things far more esoteric than just firepower in terms of Naruto's arsenal. So the five compact mini rasengans is out. Fire, wind, water, lightning based Rasengans are all game although I must say that later on, that idea will merit quite abit of thought…

As for you, shadows24, I have no clue what you're asking about…-_-. Please phrase it in sentences. Thank you for the review though.

To thee who asked: a quick check on the Naruto and Tsunade filters will sort out the better pairings. I'd advise you to switch it up to 'M' only. The ratings below that are generally not really worthy of being read barring several of the more well-written T, like the one by Jonque, but that isn't Tsunade-Naruto romance centric, so if that's what you're looking for, its out. I'd suggest Finding Forever, Entwined Tails, Three Stars, and The Missing Hokage & Her Mates. They all provide a light, if interesting read. Jonque's one though is by far the best in terms of character development.

I'm sorry about the length of the chapter, but so far in, that's what allows me to update regularly with 1k-2k words every chapter. I'm thinking that the chapters will only grow longer in length because school has just started up and I'm officially back on the school swim team. The coach is a slave driver _, so updates will get longer, but will come less frequently.

As for this chapter, we take a look at just how fucking awesome a real honest to god I-can-turn-into-a-fucking-large-steel-shuriken technique can be in the hands of a master.

As for more potential women of interests, I've had several interesting suggestions, but I'm not going to commit the cardinal sin of adding too many women too fast, and running the character development by having too much interaction where not needed. I intend to see this story through till the very end of the Naruto series, where Madara dies and what not.

Just to satisfy curiosities, I'm looking at Haku(tricky), Guren(complicated), Mei Terumi(surprisingly easy and refreshing), Kurenai(after Asuma is dead maybe?), Inzuka Hana(because being able to morph should so be shared…) and a few others.

I'm not saying that they will ALL just come together in one big blob of virginal hormonal induced orgy, but that they'll come in time, and slowly, methodically, in well-prepared introductions and even better character development.

One, because there's still Hinata and Sakura to consider, and two, bringing in so many more women at this point is not conceivable(Naruto doesn't have the maturity to deal with it, nor the time or attention) and three, it contradicts me saying that there will no Chuunin Exam Day Harem. Instead, I will slowly, subtly, nudge these women into his life, and have them make do with whatever happens then.

If it means romance is slow in coming, so be it.

We also take a look at the relationships between Anko, Tsunade, and Naruto.

I want to repeat that as of right now, Anko and Tsunade are two of the women I will eventually place him with.

It's a ninja world, so romance is straight out without more development later on, but I think all the hot, gritty, kinky sex they want to have is still a viable option. I know, I know, it sounds like a sneaky excuse for writing lemons and putting the length into some of those super short updates, but hey, I don't think anyone will complain right?

Now as for development…development, development, development…

I'm tempted to pull and Umbitch(Hp fans, cheer!) and say "development for development's sake must be stalled/impeded/outright stopped" but that would be terrible of me. So yeah, any advice by any one of the readers who has experience in the department of character development will be appreciated.

PS: As for chapter three, I made a mistake that people have highlighted and it is thoroughly embarrassing. I meant to say twelve hours inside the hours for one hour outside. It should show up when you read it later on. But if it doesn't treat it as such in this chapter's of Author's Notes.

Thanks a lot for the reviews and comments. And someone raised a valid point about Haruno Sakura. She did nothing to prove herself, and while I agree that she needs more credentials than just being a lost, sad little puppy with a backstory to merit Tsunade's training, I DO NOT agree that she wouldn't survive Tsunade's training.

I believe one of the scenes in the anime was of Tsunade throwing rocks several tons heavy at her apprentice to 'make her learn dodging'. It's where I got the idea of using trees from. Still, in this chapter, we take a look at Tsunade's reasoning for choosing a mostly useless wall-flower, and what factors played a role in her accepting Haruno Sakura as an apprentice.

In my mind, she could have just as easily accepted Hinata, and I don't care what kind of chakra control you have, the Byakugan beats everything in diagnostics…hmm….an idea surfaces…

As for the sealing, I'm actually incorporating part of it later into how the mansion came about. Needless to say Mito Uzumaki WILL play a role, but not in the sealing of the house itself. That is done by the First. She might have influenced it, given him the designs, but you have to admit, that having so much control over wood has to count for _something_…

And no, I maintain the sealing IS done by the First because simply put, it's a plot device of mine.

-0O0-

Just to let you guys know this symbol(-oO0-) is used when I decided to switch perspectives from one person, say Anko to another, like Tsunade. It should be pretty clear. I also use it mark author notes and of course, separate stuff up. Cheers for the new year people!

Hoo-rah!

-oO0-

Chapter Four

-oO0-

In the eyes of the ninja world, a technique such as that of Naruto's Sexy Henge should have been impossible.

The chakra requirements were staggering to anyone below the rank of a jounin who possessed a larger than average chakra pool, although the technique itself required only a small amount of chakra to maintain once the initial chunk of chakra you pushed into it was spent formatting the body overlay.

In the eyes of Senju Tsunade, the technique was a miracle.

It was a physical manifestation of chakra and boasted a one hundred percent conversion of chakra into living, breathing, human flesh with full soul resynchronization and zero chance of rejection if formatted correctly.

Where medic-nins used their chakra to induce short spurts of hyper-recovery on their patients in order to combat battle wounds and reduce pain, this technique allowed her to simply _replace _the lost limbs or crippled organs and entirely _erase _pain from existence.

With a bit of dabbling, she could probably even get a reasonable template frame for the DNA of bloodline users from their graves, run them through her own genetic settings, modify the framework, and replicate them as she saw fit to simply possess _their _bloodlines - all three thousand, one hundred and thirty five registered bloodlines along with god knew how many other unregistered and unknown ones.

Of course, her current body would probably not be robust enough to handle the mutations, but she could simply enhance it, make it stronger, faster, better, more enduring than ever before. She could turn from fifty to fifteen within a heartbeat and no one but her and Naruto would be any the wiser.

It was awe-inspiring.

It was tempting.

It was horrifying.

In the wrong hands, this technique could spell the end of the world, and now one more person than needed knew about it – Anko.

She could simply use a modification of her cure regarding pain/pleasure conditionings to simply erase the memory from the Tokubetsu Jounin's mind.

Yet, being a seduction specialist herself, Anko was probably going to be immune to all but the worst of her methods, and those were damaging enough on a micro-level to actually fry the brain stem. Brain damage on a scale so complicated meant that bringing her back even with Naruto's technique would be a monumental task.

It took mere moments more of deliberation before she decided that being straightforward with her might be a better option.

A Secrets Four Guardian seal would suffice to hold off most if not all of the people who would have been interested in ripping the knowledge right out of Anko's mind.

Even that would require a Yamanaka, and the knowledge that Naruto's technique wasn't just a perversion of the true Henge beforehand for the primary motive, both of which were unlikely as far as she knew barring Danzo's little force of marauders.

Still, if she wanted Naruto's secret to be absolutely safe, what she had to do was simple.

Kill Anko.

She didn't want to do it. Not with the special jounin being such an un-expendable resource after the village had just barely fended off an invasion, and with security still in a mess. She could make do with the seals for now.

That left the only other available option as the surroundings of the First Hokage's mansion.

But then, the Shodai's sealing methods left nothing to be wanted in regards to security and shelter and they could openly discuss the blackest of Konoha's secrets here without worry or fear of unwanted eavesdroppers.

Decisions, decisions….

"What are you thinking of, Tsunade-sama?"

Anko was stretched out on a generous four-poster mattress, naked, the physical exertions having left her skin dewy and soft. Tsunade cradled her closer, enjoying the soft curves of her lover against her own.

'_Pain. Love. Joy. Happiness. Family. A mix of all five and how to make sure Naruto gets all of them.' _Tsunade considered answering.

Yet it was a bit too much melancholic for her tastes and she doubted that Anko would like to hear how she'd been considering either brain-washing her and sealing her tongue, or that she was considering the very alternative of killing her.

'_Be honest, straightforward, and hope for the best.'_

"Naruto's technique," Tsunade answered. Beside her, Anko shifted, than sighed.

"Will you kill me?"

There it was. The uncharacteristic intelligence possessed by so little in assassin's trade, the jadedness of a woman who'd seen the worst of a ninja's life, and the resignation to an authority that she'd never before bowed to: The Hokage - before her.

What did that say about Anko's trust in her?

Could she say 'yes' and simply reach over to break her neck, so much like breaking a dry twig underfoot?

She couldn't.

Simply watching a hardened, jaded Jounin like Mitarashi Anko - _the _Mitarashi Anko: the one who'd fought the village's slander and disdain, the one who'd fended off multiple attempts of rape by her own teammates until she'd made a habit of dropping the responsible party's testicles onto the Hokage's desk each time they tried something, the one who'd stood by old man Sarutobi, the one who the ninja council rode like a whore each time they rejected her application for resignation or her application to be promoted – cave to her unasked demand, nuzzling into her neck, heartbeat tripling in fear at the rejection, and the possibility of her death was enough – was in fact, too much.

It was too painful.

She hadn't realized exactly how much she desired the jounin past her obvious physical attractions until Anko had simply submitted to the first lover she'd ever had proper, barring all the one-night stands and hurried quickies on the missions to satisfy her urge.

She turned them around, pinning the younger woman under, gently grinding their hips together and feeding the heat between their thighs that'd been building.

A multitude of emotions danced through the younger woman's eyes.

Fear. Of death. Of rejection. Of not being wanted.

Pleasure. From the intense manner Tsunade had claimed her so thoroughly, until all she could hear, see, touch, smell and taste was the sweet scent of her lover's body and her world was white-washed in pleasure.

Submission: because for once it would be nice to simply let loose and be dominated, and not have to fight for your life while being pleasured; while being _loved _more thoroughly than anyone in the past had ever done for her.

"Silly girl," Tsunade slipped one hand between the Jounin's thighs and into her while she tunneled the other into the silky mess of the jounin's raven hair before settling her mouth over hers. Earlier, when they'd lost themselves to the passion, their kisses had been fast, furious, needy. This time, the kiss was a deep, wet, tongue-twining embrace so sweet it had Anko's toes curling.

"I'd forgotten"-Tsunade whispered as she played with her, rolling one long finger over the tip of her sex, making her quiver – "just how good a woman's body feels under me. I've thought about it, fantasized, but the reality…" the Sannin levered up and looked her in the eyes before brushing one long manicured finger over the tip of her lower lip, "is _so _much better."

It was as if someone had simply set every nerve ending in her body on fire from the pleasure that course through that simple action.

Then Tsunade stopped abruptly, whispering instructions in her ear before standing and dressing herself, leaving her body cold, and lonely, and the aching need between her thighs unsatisfied.

For a heartbeat, Anko laid back in the bed, savoring the warmth of the bed sheets against the cool airs of the night ghosting over her skin.

Damn it.

Hearing _her _say _that _had sent a flood of sensations into the most sensitive areas of her body; her breasts tingled, her belly pulled tight. Tsunade merely laughed, then laid a hand on her collarbone. A flood of her chakra washed into her, and it was as if the world suddenly tilted leaving her hyper-sensitive. The hand flattened, than dipped to cup her breast.

Her eyes drifted shut as the Sannin began to squeeze and pull and flick at her sensitive nipples.

"Follow me, and I'll reward you beyond your wildest dreams."

Anko's eyelids flickered. Against the heat of her hand, her nipples drew tight and aching. "How?"

"You will know soon enough."

Optism warred with suspicion. One Sannin betraying her had been more than enough. She didn't know if she could handle a second. "Really?"

She hated that voice…that tone. It was weak, unsure, and pathetic.

Yet when Tsunade moved to hug her head to her naked body, cradling her the way a mother would cradle a long-lost child, she found that she would gladly follow Senju Tsunade to the depths of hell and back.

"Yes."

-oO0-

The room was majestic. Sealed by a massive, thick wall of cut limestone at the end of a long hidden corridor, and buried under thirty tons of dirt and concrete beneath the Hokage's tower. Its beehive domed central chambers was well-lit with strategically placed lamps.

That wasn't what drew her attention.

The Chamber glowed: phosphorous yellow, forest green, and blood red. There were colors, colors and more colors; electric blue, violet hued whites and flaky grey bubbling and popping, branching out to spread into a web of promise that went on forever.

Every symbol carved with a chisel and sculpted into perfect symmetry and dimensions with a bone-knife, painted with ash-thickened blood, infused by chakra till the symbol squirmed and writhed and glowed like boiling tar spilling over from hell's pit.

It was done in the good old ninja way - nice, slow, easy, and patient in the most methodical manner.

They were carved by delicate hands holding delicate tools under delicate conditions.

And when one seal was finished, just another seemingly meaningless symbol that seemed to gain a life of its own screaming and flopping over and over in its place, radiating blood and power, the woman would stop to inspect her work, nod at some unseen, taciturn acceptance of her effort, wipe her brows with a hand-towel, than shuffle a few feet forward and start on the next one.

No mistakes were made for no mistakes could _afford _to be made and no variations or breaks were given to possibly break the engraver's concentration.

Anko glanced at the Sannin, silent, reverent. She had questions, but they could always be answered later.

She looked over at the woman again.

Yes.

Later.

-oO0-

It was hot, not to mention, humid as hell – but the Sannin forged on. Every now and then, the claustrophobic effects of the combined space they worked in, the heat, heavy layers of sweat-soaked clothing that clung to her frame culminated in a force that battered at her concentration, almost as if the chambers had grown sentient in its eighteen years of unused and disapproved of its now almost morbidly fascinating comeback.

Tsuande didn't care.

With a sigh, and a final burst of infused chakra, she carefully stood. Her legs were numb and her chakra dangerously low, but it was done.

The components of the ritual were complete.

Blood, of the participants, mixed with the ashes of ancestors fallen in battle, painted and allowed to coagulate in the tiny little niches that were the seals she'd carved for hours.

Saliva, and the spits and liquids of arousal and of release from the bounded-to- be, streaked with that of the binder, sealed within a cup – to be drank by the taker.

Paints, infused with chakra, each color symbolizing a different face of the human emotion - jealousy, hatred, awe, spite, lust, frenzy, love – to decorate the chambers, like red carpets at a movie gala, like a feast at a wedding, like kneeling before praying, like bowing before speaking: to give respects to the spirits that be, so that they could in turn bleed and open a road to the realms to answer their summons.

It was taboo. The binding of a person, so complete, so deep and entrenched in the soul that even onto death the bound and the taker would never take leave of one another. Ancient warriors bound their wives to them in this manner. For that manner, so did Clan Heads and daimyos and Kings of entire nations. It was a binding so intimate that the loyalty, the love, the devotion of a bounded to the taker was a guarantee.

It was a binding of the souls.

Now all they had to do was get Naruto to agree to it.

-oO0-

A/N: It's quite abit shorter than I'd like, and not as refined as I'd hope for it to have been, but meh. I'm not perfect.

Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Fine.

I lied.

I didn't update on time. Flame me. :D

-oO0-

Chapter Five

-oO0-

The sealing hurt - a lot.

Tsunade hadn't been lying when she said he'd be able to feel this one for weeks. Flying, Cao-Caos in heat, _fuck _did it hurt!

For a short while after his mentor slammed home a mother lode of compressed chakra into the seal array, nothing had happened.

Naruto had felt suddenly very much vulnerable in the open with an uncomfortably naked, oiled, golden-ink tattoo-ed Anko.

The intense heat only added fuel to the fire, and when Anko shifted in that delightfully sensual manner of hers, the intricately designed golden threads, spirals and drawings on her seemed to come to life.

It didn't help matters that they were designed specifically to entice.

Of course, it had to be right when his dick decided to play the stand up game, and when Anko's eyes were shining with barely held mischief leaving him wondering what she'd do about _him _– that the pain came: the searing icy cold that tore through his soul than was like the knife of a vengeful god.

With a muted cry, as if the wind carried the infinite screams of ghosts pouring out of hell's gates by their ear, the seals leapt to the air with a whirl of something otherworldly heavy in the air.

Waves of heat and cold swept over him in undulating waves that never seemed to end. The world spun around him in beautiful techni-colored walls of light while his vision dimmed.

Faintly, he could hear the voices of Anko and Tsunade calling out in alarm.

Something about the Kyuubi's chakra warping the sealing effect…there was a dull roar in his ears, and in his chest, he could feel a well of foreign emotions rising to the fore…

…and the world turned red.

-oO0-

_A thousand scents filled him, a thousand muted voices whispered in the deep shadows. The female's weight on him was pleasant. _

_It was warm, soft. _

_A spar of pleasure raced to his groin. How…refreshing. The last time he'd spilled seed into a women's belly had been millennia ago. _

_Perhaps…no._

_Later. _

_Hunger._

_The churn of his stomach demanding food and nourishment echoed in his body, and he was ravenous for both flesh and blood. He shifted then, toppling the woman, than stared down at her. He knew the taste of her…and of others like her intimately – their hot flesh, their blood, the saltiness of their sweat. _

_Mere centuries ago, he'd hunted them for food. _

_Years ago, he used them to bear off-springs. _

_A select few he kept by his side, to serve his needs in any manner that he wanted, and in return, granted them immortality. _

_For as long as he lived, they would not die…yet…now imprisoned, he found himself deprived of their services. In the distance, he could sense their fervent search for him but he'd been chained for years. _

_Blind._

_Robbed of the sense of touch, taste, smell. _

_Even a god had needs…_

_A soft hand touched his face. Blinking, he looked down at the woman. A most attractive face, one that both suited the nature of her work and the role of her existence: to bear off-springs and males needed to be…enticed before doing so. _

_He leaned down, then took a long leisurely lick from the women's abdomen, and up between the valley of her breasts. The body trembled, than the woman let out a keening wail of pleasure. He grinned. It was good to know tricks that applied so long ago still worked now. Humans evolved ever so slowly…but…._

_She had resistance. _

_She'd been trained in the pleasures of the flesh. _

_He frowned. _

_It would be fun breaking later, for now…he moved forwards, than crushed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue deep, tasting her before backing away. _

_Honey, sugar, and a variety of spices in those familiar tattoos mixed with the sweat of her exploded on his tongue in a taste mamba. It was…heavenly._

_He nuzzled the palm of her hand, breathing in the familiarity of her scent, the sweetness of her hot breath on his face, savoring the sensations of her smooth, supple body beneath his own hard, unyielding frame. Beneath, the woman thrust her hips against his swollen member, egging him on with moans and ragged breathing. _

_She wasn't far now. Should he choose, he could easily burn out her nerves with pleasure and turn her into a drooling, wanton whore existing purely for his entertainment. He relented. _

"_Child," he spoke, "it would do you well not to tempt me. I have not been roused in years behind this cage. What wishes do you mortals have, dire enough to test the patience of a demi-god?"_

_Beneath him, the woman stopped fidgeting with some effort, than rose to sit. _

_Her position placed her close to him. Unable to resist, he nuzzled the silky flesh of her neck wet with exertion, tongue flickering out to taste her breasts and the smooth, toned flesh of her shoulders while she spoke. Her words trembled; part fear, part pleasure. _

_It was intoxicating. _

"_We seek to bind secrets, to the body, to the soul, to forge a bond of blood and promise, a bond of Oath and Secrecies." _

_He stared at her unblemished back, the graceful curve of her spine, the rounding of generous hips that he knew to be soft and hot to the touch. Lust burned in his groin, and the aching need to take the woman grew further yet…_

_Still…._

_The insolence…_

_In this body, he was weak. He did not possess the strength of his mortal flesh, and was reduced to using the body of this child. He was him. They were one. They would be soon enough, even so…_

_He moved in a blur; left hand clasping about the woman's right ankle and dragging her below him while he settled over her. _

_With his right, he lashed outwards, and the dome that surrounded them broke. The woman on the outer side of the dome was dragged in with a tail of golden blue chakra and secured to the floor, legs and hands shackled down with a mere thought. With another, shockwaves of pleasure threatened to burn her nerves away, leaving her a screaming, twisting rack, drooling from the lips, body convulsing. _

_He surveyed the tattoo-ed woman below him. Shock was written on her visage. _

_He smiled. _

_Fear was good. _

_It meant the memories of his deeds had not yet faded from their pitifully short-lived existence. He observed her for a moment, than reached a hand between her legs, probing with his fingers. _

"_Foolish little girl, I am immortal. I stalked the lands here long before your kind grew to understand the basic emotions. Trickery is useless against me. You know that well, hence, the omission of truths. Half-lies are much more deceptive after all…before I'm done with you, you will tell me everything. And you will enjoy it. Do you understand me?" _

_The woman's body bucked and thrashed beneath his grip, but he kept his grip hard and cruel, the heel of his hand flush with her mound, than pushed in with a second finger, stoking, probing. _

_Her tits were hard points thrusting against his chest, and a wave of heat bathed the hand between her legs every few seconds he held her. The walls of her sex was alike a voracious mouth, tugging on his digits with desperate need. _

_Perfect. _

_Twisting his hand, he bent, than bit down on one hardened brown nipple hard; hard enough to draw blood. And still the woman wanted more. Her core pulsed, hot, wet, aching and fluttering: urgent for the need of something hard and long, thick to fill her. _

_His fingers for now would have to do. There was much truth this mortal had yet to spill from her lips. He would enjoy tearing them…his eyes travelled to the well-built blonde shivering against the floor, eyes dilated, ragged breaths doing interesting things to her spectacular frame. _

_Maybe…out of the both of them. _

_Yes. They would do fine. _

-oO0-

In a flash, the well-lit vast, bee-hived sealing chambers disappeared to be replaced by what seemed to be a surreal landscape of large, monolithic gates and rank sewers. It took awhile for Naruto to comprehend that the Kyuubi was the one in control, taking both of his Sensei's to both ends of the pleasure/pain spectrum again and again.

What the fuck was going on?

Anger hot and heavy rose unbidden like a snake uncoiling in his chest. He wanted to hurt something, someone, anything. But the person doing the deed, was _him_. Or the darker side of him, as cliché as it sounded. It was Uzumaki Naruto alright, chaining Senju Tsunade to the walls, raping her mindless while she could only beg for more of his cock.

Yet it wasn't him. He felt the thrumming sensations of flesh on flesh, savored the feverish grip of Tsunade's sex on his throbbing cock, and tasted the flavors of their mouths. Yet it wasn't him who controlled his body. It was Naruto stripped of honor, of control, made of hate, driven by anger, lured by his lust for flesh and blood. This was a different being.

The Naruto there was a mindless, boundless machine made to torture and pleasure all those around it. And while it was true that both Anko and Tsunade were both skilled in department of resisting pleasure/pain conditionings, it was only a matter of time before they broke.

No one lasted forever.

Somehow, he knew the Kyuubi was behind it - the heavy malevolent surge of chakra in his system all but screamed the fox's interference.

"Kyuubi! Show yourself, you great fucking furball!"

"Ara, Ara, Naruto-kun. Is that the proper way to address a lady?"

He froze than turned. Cerulean blue eyes widened the tiniest fraction. This was _not _happening.

"What's wrong, little boy?"

The female stood, and his eyes were drawn to the outlines of her body, the roundness and curves and sweeps of aesthetic perfection; forms and lines that murmured their own secret language to awaken desires in a dead man's body.

What now?

"This is madness. Why are you even attempting this now?"

A shake of that perfectly shaped head, than she was suddenly closer than he would have liked. He could taste her sweet breath in the air, feel the intense musky scent of her arousal caressing his body. His limbs shook and saliva pooled in his mouth.

_No. Not now. Never. _

The Kyuubi cocked her head, then smiled. The cruel curl that bent her lips into that accursed smile left the skin on his neck cold and hot all at the same time. What was happening?

Still smiling, she looped both arms around her neck, than molded herself to him, grinding into him with her body. Every bare inch of her body set a fire to his skin, and his senses rioted.

"Why, you as. Why, I will tell you. Fifteen years ago, a man named Uchiha Madara bent me to his will. What he used, and how he did it, should be familiar to you. The Sharingan, no?"

No. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Animalistic need drove him into a near fit. The welcoming, warm body of a female molded and intertwined so tightly with his own body that one couldn't be differentiated from the other did not help matters.

"I want revenge, kit. And _you _are the perfect tool for it. A god's powers channeled through the mortal coil of a human body."

She visibly shuddered, and the husky darkness of her voice smooth and sweet as chocolate washed over his senses when she groaned. She was already wet.

"Your soul is mine. Your body is mine. I may be sealed _in _you, but don't doubt that I can turn you into a gibbering, drooling fool with a snap of my fingers. _Enjoy_ yourself."

Then she kissed him, the tight wet core of her eager body sucking his straining cock into herself and his mind washed white-out in pleasure.

-oO0-

A/N: Regular updates should be back. With regards to recent events ( I got dismissed from school, had to show up in the court of law, got charged with use of deadly force or some other thing that I understand as over-reacting while defending oneself, reapplied to school, got accepted, had the charges dropped, paid a $25,000 fine, and now…I'm back.) I should be able to update now more regularly.


	6. Notice

A goddamned virus crept into my files, and deleted entire folders worth of plot, information and updates. No information I can get my hands on to stop these. I managed to restore them, and back up the rest of my HP stories, but I can't save any of my Naruto works, including several new chapters of Seguleh.

I'm sorry to say this, but the story is officially abandoned. Until further notice, consider this one scrapped while I get my hands on a new laptop.


End file.
